Arsabenzene is extremely similar to benzene. Since benzene rings are found in many common drugs and other medicinally important compounds, we propose to synthesize the arsabenzene analogs of several of them. In particular, we propose to synthesize the arsabenzene analog of phenylalanine. We hope that this material will be primarily absorbed by the pancreas. By use of radioisotopes of arsenic we hope that tissue scanning of the pancreas and ultimately radiodiagnosis of pancreas disease will be possible. Further studies will be devoted to the synthesis of arsabenzene analogs of sympathomimetic drugs and p-aminobenzoic acid analogs.